


Meetings

by dawseyfan



Category: Chicago Fire, Dawsey - Fandom
Genre: #chicagofire, #dawsey, #gabbydawson, #mattcasey, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawseyfan/pseuds/dawseyfan
Summary: He wants a great lover. She wants to be loved. They just need to find each other.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am #dawseyfan, maybe you've read this story on other site, but I've decided to show it here for who doesn't know my work yet. Please, give it a try. Thank you.
> 
> @SwimmingClara is helping me out with the chapters : )

"Anna, hurry up, we're late", said Lieutenant Casey as he was standing on the threshold of the front door.

"I am coming... I forgot one of my books", Anna said.

"I told you to pack your things last night, but you don't hear me", he said after closing the door. He ran his hands through her hair and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry, daddy, I was very tired", said the girl, she was 7 years old.

"Tired?" He questioned: "What did you do yesterday?"

"Violet and I helped aunt Christie to prepare some activities for her students".

Matt laughed at her saying: "It looks like a really tiring activity". He started the ignition, they were heading toward the school, later he would to his side job.

"So, I was thinking... how about going to the park on Saturday, what do you think?"

Anna thought for a moment, but she had to ask, "Sophia will be there too?"

"Do you want her with us? Because if you want, I can ask her".

Anna knows her father likes Sophia mother as they were dating for two months, and Matt wished them to become friends.

Anna's mother had died of cancer when she was 4 years old, and it was the second time she has seen his father with a girl. It's not that Anna didn't like Sophia, but Anna hasn't felt a connection with her, and Sophia made no effort to that as well. Sophia seemed awkward with children. Deciding not upsetting her father, she said it was okay if he invited Sophia. Matt smiled and said he'd call Sophia.

When they arrived at the school, "Love you, Dad", she said to him.

"I love you, princess".

...

Arriving to the address where Matt would be doing his work, he knocked at the apartment's door. A woman had called him saying that she had rented an apartment, but it needed some repairs.

The owner couldn't renovate at this moment so he said if she got the repairs done, he wouldn't collect the rent for one month. She couldn't do it herself, so she searched someone who could the work done.

When she talked to Matt through the phone, he thought her voice beautiful and seemed to be pretty confident.

"Hello", Matt said, he saw five calls from an unknown number on his phone and decided to call back.

"Hi, Mathew Casey?" she said.

"Yes, I am, how can I help you?"

She said with relief: "My name is Gabriela Dawson, my apartment needs some repairs and I've heard that you are the right guy for the job," she voiced happily.

"I am," he said smiling.

"Please, give me your address and I'll check it. What do you think?" Gabby said yes. For a moment he heard a voice in the background saying I love you and Gabby responded love you too softly.

Matt thought it would be her boyfriend or husband. Then he remembered how Anna's mother used to saying I love you to their daughter, he got teary-eyed. For one moment he thought when he would hear or say that to someone other than her daughter, her sister and her niece. Sophia was a special woman but they hadn't had reached the point of saying that he loved her, neither her.

"Sir, you're still there? Casey?"

He wiped his tears: "Yes, I am, sorry".

Gabby felt something different in his voice, however she decided to keep quiet about it, prying on his life wouldn't be appropriate, so she just thanked him said she would see him at her apartment.

...

A man opened the door for Matt:

"Hi, I'm Mathew Casey, Mrs. Dawson called me".

After introducing himself as Antonio Dawson, Matt assume Antonio was Gabby's husband. Then Antonio led him into the apartment, he showed Matt what Gabby had asked to get repaired and apologizing for Gabby not being there, because she had some errands to do. The place was empty, Matt wouldn't have a chance to see a glimpse of Gabby's features, giving a face that sweet voice. Matt stayed at the apartment for one hour while Antonio was in the living room waiting for him to be done. Sometimes, Matt could listen to Antonio talking to someone on the phone.

After a while, Antonio went to the bedroom and told Matt Gabby would be arrive any time. He got excited because he would rather deal with his clients, because doing it directly they could set the contract and its costs, which is the main concerning of his customers.

Matt went back to the living room announcing he had finished: "Do you think Mrs. Gabriela Dawson is still coming?"

Antonio replied a yes to him.

"Okay, I can wait another 10 minutes, I have another client at 11 am".

Antonio asked: "What do you think? Can you do the job? My sister is anxious, she can't wait to move here. I wish she drops the idea of moving out of my place, but she is very stubborn".

'Sister, Matt heard right? But she could have a boyfriend, and if she has is none of my business,' he told himself.

"If you give me a week, I can fix everything, and she will be living in a nice place".

Matt looked at his watch and he needed to go, but promised that he'd call Gabby at night.

Antonio thank him and said goodbye.

After 10 minutes Gabby arrived, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned back against the wall, bowing her head. Antonio came back from the bathroom as calling her name.

She looked up, tears in her eyes, "Antonio, he emptied my account. All my savings are gone. What am I going to do? What am I going to do, Antonio?"

...

Please leave your comment. Tks


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New update for you.

"Gabby, I don't understand... Who has taken your money?" Though he didn't wait for her answer.

"Don't tell me, Brian".

Gabby nodded her head at him, while tears hadn't stopped to slide over her face. Her confirmation made him angrier.

How did that idiot dare to take her money? After everything Antonio had done for him, helping him to find a job when had been unemployed for so long. How Brian had turned that kind of person, so selfish and now a stealer? Brian wouldn't be prepared for what Antonio had to come through his way.

"Antonio, he stole all my savings...", she breathed deep, "When I think he called last week asking me to accept him again if I would give him another chance?" She wiped her eyes roughly as she stood up from the floor. Walking to the window's apartments, she stayed there looking at the empty.

Antonio felt awful seeing her sister so disappointed, stepping up in her direction, he hugged her while she leaned her head on over chest.

Gabby wished her parents were around, their love had cure almost all of her pains. They were living in the Dominican Republic for a couple of years now. When Maria and Gomez have retired, they decided to go back to the place where they were born.

For a slight second, Gabby thought it would be a good idea to move to the Dominican Republic, where she would have a chance to start over. After everything that happened in the year, she hadn't had time to breathe, to live... She had died a little inside when she saw her chance to have her own family melting away... She would never forget that day...

"I know you have a lot on your mind, but Casey said he will call you tonight. He seems a reliable guy", said Antonio as Gabby was looking at him.

Gabby mustered a smile, "I think you got what you wanted, right?"

Antonio was confused by her words, "What do you mean?"

"I'll be living with you... I don't have money to pay for the rent and repairs", Gabby shrugged.

Antonio wanted her living with him, but not under those circumstances.

"Gabby, I love you and want you to be happy living, or not with me. So, I'll lend you some money... Laura and I will be happy to do it for you".

Gabby smiled at his brother, feeling lucky to have him as her brother.

Holding back the tears, "Antonio, I can't take it. I was at the Chicago Fire Department and my spot was filled. Do you think my day could get any worse?" she said upset. "I've heard so many good things about Firehouse 51... The headquarters will call if they have something for me."

Antonio didn't know what to say, "Gabby, listen to me. I know today was hard on you, but tomorrow is a new day and good things will come to you, I promise".

"Thank you, maybe you're right, I never thought you as the smarter, however, you are getting wiser must be because you're getting older".

"Ouch", Antonio replied offended, but then he smiled at her, after all, he loved his sister.

"I'll call Mr. Casey and cancel everything-", Antonio cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, I'll call him... you've had a tough day... I'll take care of it for you".

She nodded and went back to look out of the window, "I hope he doesn't get upset with me... Since it was a waste of time".

Antonio reassured her, "He won't, I'm going to explain to him without giving away details, okay?"  
...

"How was your day at school? Do you have homework? When will the parents' meeting be? As I will need to tell Chief Boden beforehand ...," said Casey while as and Anna had lunch.

"It was good, I don't know... I have done my homework at school... next Friday... Anything else?", she asked smiling.

"No, young lady, so you have time to wash your shoes that you left at the yard."

Anna scrunched her nose, she didn't like that idea, because she had planned to watch a movie, yet she couldn't get out of this.

"Okay... You could talk to Sophia?" she internally wished Sophia had anything else to do but go with them.

"Yes, she said she'd love to come with us, we agreed that we will have a picnic. What do you think?"

Honestly? Anna didn't like it at all, but she did her best to not show her displeasure.

"It's cool," she said asking permission to eat dessert, her favorite which is cheesecake.

Her mother loved eating cheesecake, which must be why she liked it so much. She was so beautiful. Matt would say she was the most loving person he had met, and she claimed she would love to have a baby girl and when Anna was born, she was just as she had imagined.  
...

"Eva and Diego, dinner is ready! How are you Gabby? You're like a sister to me, you know," said Laura.

"The truth?" Gabby looked around to see if the kids were coming, not wanting to make them sad. They didn't want her moving out, being happy to have her around.  
Laura nodded at her.

"Don't tell my brother, please... but I was thinking about calling dad and mom asking them to pay my ticket to the Dominic Republic... I think here is no longer my place, you know?"

Laura understood what Gabby was telling her, but didn't want her to give up everything and just go away.

"Gabby, I get it... what happened with Brian sucks, still I don't think it's the best idea, leave it all behind and go away?! Give Chicago one more chance, wait for the Chicago Fire Department call you... I believe you will receive good news soon. And if not, I'll support your decision, okay?"

Gabby had Laura as a sister... even a second mother. Maybe she was right, Gabby would give Chicago another chance. Then she heard Diego and Eva approaching the kitchen and nodded at Laura.  
...

"Hello, Casey? It's Antonio... I know my sister was supposed to call you, but there was a change of plans."

Matt wondered what it was, they didn't want his service anymore?

"Okay... Tell me more about it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please leave a comment.
> 
> Tks @SwmmingClara - beta reader : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story.

Trying to keep his focus on the paperwork at hand had been a challenge for Casey. He was tired more than anything.

Firehouse 51 had been busy all day, so he had a lot of reports to do. They rescued a couple trapped in car wreckage. When they were getting back to Firehouse another call came and they went to help the Firehouse 87. Two hours later back at Firehouse 51, feeling grateful for having a good lunch and ready to take a nap Casey sighed deeply as he heard the bells going off announcing another call.

Now he has two hours until the shift ends and he wasn't even through half of what he had to do.

He had a long day ahead since he promised a nice day at the park to Anna and his niece Violet, who he invited as well. After all, Christie needed some rest for taking care of the girls and from the work too. After the death of his wife, Christie and Matt became even closer, she has been a great sister and friend. It was a good thing Anna and Violet have studied at the same school where Christie was a teacher.

Moreover, Anna loved her cousin, they were best friends, even though Violet was older, she was 10 years old. Violet's parents have separated two years ago. Jimmy was always busy to watch over her daughter, then Matt made sure to give the attention she needed, showing her how she was loved by him.

"Paperwork? I'm glad I'm done" Severide laughed at his friend as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Matt looked up and scowled at him. "I'm almost there... I hope we are done for today, I don't to be late to pick up Anna and Violet."

Severide walked into his office, closing the door behind him. He had an important question to ask since he noticed Matt and Sophia were dating for two months and he didn't look very excited about it. Severide had seen them together two times at Molly's. "How is Sophia? Is everything okay between you two?"

Matt sighed as his eyes were still glued to his desk, "I think so ... she is going with us to the park today. You know... she is usually busy, and now she is trying to partner at the law firm where she works... I wish we could spend more time together... especially with Anna... It's clear she doesn't have a way with kids, but I guess Anna and her are getting along...".

Severide thought over his words, "Do you love her?"

Stopping what he was doing, Casey turned to look at Severide: "I like Sophia, she's an amazing person... I want to give a chance to this relationship, maybe in the future I'll love her".

Severide and Casey have been friends for many years, "Just follow your heart... I'm here if you need some advice".

Casey couldn't hold his laugh since Severide was never good at giving relationship advice.

...

Waking up Gabby felt her body had been smashed by a truck. Yesterday she had spent half the day at the bank checking how she could have her money back. Brian had forged her signature on a check; and the other half of the day she had been at District 21, where Antonio was working on track down Brian. He had made several calls but had no clue where he might be.

'Gabriela Dawson, you were so stupid to fall in love with a jerk,' she thought. When she met him, he wasn't that kind of person. Gabby and Brian had studied together in high school, after not seeing each other for a couple of years. One day he found her profile on Facebook, from there they started to talk again and after one meeting face to face the sexual chemistry between them was palpable, however, a couple of months later their relationship turned into a nightmare. There were a lot of sad memories, and she didn't want to relive those memories.

After showering and getting dressed, Gabby saw her sister-in-law in the kitchen. "Good morning, Gabby," Laura said while preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Laura... I was wondering if I could take Diego and Eva with me to the park, it's is such a beautiful day out there, of course, if they want to."

"They will love it, we just have a problem: you have to wake them up, and this is a tough mission."

Gabby winked at her, "I am very good at waking heavy sleepers", she said before walking out, going towards their room.

...

"Dad, I love it here..." Anna said as Matt was pulling over at the park. He smiled at her.

He had brought a basket with fruit and some sandwiches; they would buy something to drink there. Violet had taken her bike, and Anna took her inline skates. She wasn't very good at them, so she would be wearing protective gear.

Sophia had arranged to meet them there.

"Guys, don't go too far, stay where I can see you, okay?" Gabby called after Diego and Eva as she watched them get on their bikes wearing their protective gear. Gabby told them where she was staying, near some trees, they were riding a few meters from her. She had taken a book and her skateboard also to later.

Matt had chosen to stay closer to the park's fountain, that way would be easier for to Sophia look for them Violet and Anna were playing with other children when she arrived half an hour later.

"Matt, sorry for the delay. I slept reading some files and didn't hear the alarm this morning...".

"Okay, the important thing is that you came", he kissed her.

"Sit here with me, Anna and Violet have made some friends," he said pointing in their direction. He wrapped her in his arms, she looked very relaxed, they occasionally exchanged a few words and kisses.

"What do you think about meeting my sister next week?"

Sophia shifted slightly and turned to look at him: "I don't know. Don't you think it is too early to meet her? Besides, I am very busy next week-."

Matt cut her off, "I think it was the right time, we've been dating for two months."

Sophia sheepishly replied: "I know, but I prefer in another time, okay?"

Matt was surprised, but tried to hide his disappointment agreeing with her.

"Auntie, do you know what you are doing?" Diego asked holding his laugh.

"Of course, when I was at your age, I was great at it" Eva and her brother laughed at Gabby, riding their bikes while Gabby followed them a few meters behind.

Diego was riding faster than Eva because of that he had no time to prevent from not hitting Sophia, who was walking looking down at her phone. She fell sideways and started swearing at him. Gabby saw from far the scene and tried to run as fast as she could.

"Diego, are you okay?"

He said yes and Gabby then addressed the question to the woman, but Sophia interjected: "What kind of mother are you? You don't teach your kids good manners... I hope I haven't broken anything... I will sue you, although I think you wouldn't have the money to pay a good lawyer."

Gabby was completely shocked by her words. Sophia got up and left. Sophia didn't realize the crowd around her: Violet and Anna.

"Are you okay, honey?" Gabby asked Anna, the girl shook her head affirmatively. Gabby smiled at her, and Anna smiled back.

"Come on, Eva and Diego for a snack, let's eat something".

Matt was setting the towel to the picnic when Sophia approached him, he saw her face in pain and bruised knee, "What happened? Did you fall down?"

She angrily replied: "A stupid kid knocked me down, he came like crazy hitting me with his bike."

"Girls, did you see what happened?" Matt asked.

Then Sophia yelled: "Why are you asking them, Matt, you don't believe me?"

Matt was shocked by her reaction; he had never seen her so angry. "Of course, I believe you, I was going to say they have to pay attention to their surrounds".

"I'm leaving, I'm done...", she announced, and Matt offered to take her, but she said no.

Matt saw the girls were frightened by Sophia's behaviour.

"How about we eat some hot-dog?"

The weather was beginning to change, but Matt thought they still had the time and decided to take the girls for a walk. Suddenly he heard music and saw a group of people gathered, walking towards the small crowd he saw her: brown hair, brown skin and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen until then, a smile that reminded him of his wife.

Gabby was dancing near to the musicians, holding hands with Eva and Diego, there were couples and families enjoying the music.

Anna noticed when Matt's eyes fixed on Gabby, she remembered who was that woman.

He was so fascinated by the way she moved and her smile that he didn't even notice when the first drops of rain began to fall. But although, Gabby felt it and said to Eva and Diego they were leaving; Anna pulled Matt's shirt because the rain had increased. Matt looked to his daughter and then to Gabby, but she was no longer there. Then he ran out with the girls toward the parking lot.


End file.
